


Beneath the smile

by CitrusErotica



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minecraft Manhunt on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Not RPF, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Pigman Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, tusks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusErotica/pseuds/CitrusErotica
Summary: Techno just rolled his eyes, getting the idea that while he's here just pinning Dream down on the floor he might as well go back to bullying him for fun."You're inferior, you understand?"Dream groaned as the topic continued and finally looked him in the eyes, but there was something besides annoyance there."Stop it. You're not gonna like what that leads to, besides, do you have anything else to say? Tommy's broken records sound better than you."He was clearly uncomfortable or something of the sorts. Techno wondered what that other thing aside from annoyance was but he put it off to the side to keep bullying Dream."Oh yeah and Tommy is stronger than you and he's literally just a raccoon. Not even a cute raccoon, he's one of those crazy feral ones. A crazy feral raccooninnit is stronger than you Dream.""Lies," he immediately defends his ego, "You've seen me beat him," he bit right back."Techno, last warning, either do something or get off of me. I don't have time for this."Was that... an invitation?A confused look appeared onto his face. After a solid twenty seconds of silence Techno reached down, casually touching Dream's crotch."Dream.... are you into this?"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 331





	Beneath the smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a roleplay format with someone so I had to edit a lot of shit. Worth it.

Techno was a simple man. Yeah, the voices may beckon him to murder everyone and to spread their blood upon the walls whilst chanting 'Blood for the blood gods' but that doesn't happen as often as one would think. If there was anything that this simple pigman liked to do in his free time, it's definitely bullying Dream. Of course, since he has all the time in the world, he's currently face to face with him, in the middle of roasting him.  
"Dream, Dream, you have no right to say anything about my house. You are literally homeless and the one home you did have was a dirt shack. C'mon Dream, even the orphans have homes, and they don't even have parents!"  
"I have a home, Techno," Dream sounded bored with the re-emerging topic.  
Dream sat on a crafting table, simply because it was taboo, and wiped his axe clean of wood junks and animal blood, not even sparing Technoblade a glance.  
"Dream, I have never once seen you at your home. For all I know it could be a hole you dug in the ground to avoid mobs. Like c'mon you're one of the strongest people here and yet you just seem like a homeless dude with a weird sideways smile emoji mask."  
The compliment was noted seeing as Dream paused to process it before realizing the rest of the sentence is absolute garbage and not worth answering. Was Techno trying to annoy and rile him up? Techno deliberately tried not to pay attention to where Dream was sitting — out of all the logs, he had to place down a crafting table to sit, really? — and refrained from pointing it out. Dream seemed to wipe the blade even if it was clean by now, just giving himself an excuse to not look at Techno, or maybe an excuse to give him more time to say something that isn't complete bile? Either way, his face was completely covered so any emotion would have to be read through the muffled voice.  
"Oh come on now, you think I'm gonna reveal where my base is? That's just asking for it to be blown up. Look, I'm not here to make friends, Techno, what do you want?"

Techno shrugged, not really wanting anything besides to mess with Dream because it can be pretty fun at times.  
"Dream, c'mon man we're both two strong dudes here; I, a pig; and you, a weird homeless teletubby. Do I really need to have a reason to be here, making fun of you? —And before you say anything about how your base is a secret, remember the wise words of Sun Tzu from The Art of War: _"Pics or you're lying."_

Dream sighs heavily. Slipping off of the block to his feet, he put the axe to his hip, leaving the rag. Wordlessly he turned away to leave. Dream adjusted his shield on his arm just in case, he wasn't dumb enough to turn his back to somebody without a bit of caution, especially to a murderous somebody. Techno took out a sword, validating Dream's caution, taking a step forwards only to purposefully strike at Dream's shield with the sword. The thought of using a shield crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it.  
"Dream, what do you say about a quick fight? —To see if you're any better than you were the last time I beat you," Techno taunted in a monotone.  
Dream scoffed.  
"You don't get to fight me, why would I give you the chance? If you think your petty insults are gonna rile me up you're gonna have to try harder. —or else I'll make your crown fall along with your head."  
He rolled his eyes in response.  
"Dream, if you honestly think you could make my crown fall, you're surely mistaken. Heck, it's cringe because you"— with Techno's sword still slightly stuck to his shield, Dream swung his axe, not wasting any time. The clang of metal on metal was heard as he made Techno's crown dent and fly to the side, "—always run when you—" He adjusted his axe grip and yanked his shield back to release the netherite sword. _"...start losing,"_ Techno finished his sentence out of spite.  
Sounding smug, Dream speaks up, "How's that for cringe—" he laughs, wheezing a bit "—you talk a lot."

Techno looked over to the side, seeing his the gold dented and on the ground, a gem knocked onto the roots of a nearby tree. He frowned a bit at the sight. Sighing, he looked back at Dream. The voices raged in his head but he tried his best to simply ignore them... but soon enough actually listened to them, smiling. They have good ideas, sometimes. He raised his sword up and pointed it at Dream's mask.  
"An eye for an eye, a mask for a crown."  
"—I've always wondered what you look like under there."  
Dream's body stiffened as he stared at the double edge.  
"Your crown isn't even half in worth as my identity," he defended his pride and held his shield up, his axe hand seemed to be more than ready. He was already standing steadily so he doesn't fall if a particularly rough hit comes his way. He was waiting, expecting.  
"I'd say it's about three times as much so your identity will be just fine," Techno said with a low, slow, choppy chuckle as charged at Dream. He gripped his sword with both hands as he went for a strong downwards slash, not going easy on the man before him. They've fought before a few times, seriously and not alike. Dream knew Techno always took the opportunity for a strong slash when he could, seeing as it gave a quick victory against many. Dream's arm immediately ached in waves at the starting hit, but he didn't let Techno get near his mask. The shield was going to, of course, be annoying to deal with but Techno has dealt with worse circumstances. Knowing Techno's exact target made it easier, really, Dream was thankful for the man's obnoxious villain complex and monologues. It was surprising though that he's the first to aim for Dream's mask, and not his head. 

He swiftly switched his axe to his crossbow, which he keeps loaded, and put it up to Techno's chest, pressing it in a bit.  
"Oh _**come on** now~,"_ the sly tone kicked in, playful even, _"you didn't see this coming?"_

 _The eye of the hurricane;_ Techno switched back to a one handed sword grip, looking down at the crossbow aimed at his chest. He may have not seen this coming but this is only a minor setback in his plan of getting Dream's mask off.  
"Wow Dream, pulling a loaded crossbow in a close quarters fight, never thought you could be so _stupid as to leave me in close range."_  
He raised a hand, using it to quickly bat away Dream's crossbow, ignoring the bit of pain in his hand as it smacked the wood, and as he stepped forward he kicked at Dream's stomach.  
"What," he spat at the cockiness but he was left completely open as his shield was in use and his crossbow misfired to the side, an arrow going right into the dirt. A good arrow at that, it had a poison tip. _**"WHAT,"** _he repeated as he fell right on his ass and switched back to his axe although sitting on the grass. He didn't even notice the groan he made at the kick, but he did notice how difficult it was to hold back coughing as his body struggled to breathe. Techno doesn't play around, he thought before correcting himself, this is how Techno plays. He heard a loud "HA!" in response to him falling on his ass as if it were peak comedy. Techno twirled his sword in his hand as he strode forward, doing a small spin to gain some momentum and flair as he once again slashed at Dream's mask in an attempt to break through the dammed thing. It didn't seem like he cared about messing up the other's face at all. The identity of Dream had been a mystery for too long, and Techno was dead set on getting rid of that thing and finding out for himself, even if it meant he had to rough him up a bit in the process.  
Not being in the best position —if he'd raised his shield his elbow or shoulder would probably break— Dream pushed himself back, laying down. The dark sword scratched his mask a bit more than what he was comfortable with. But it stayed stable. He didn't have time to enjoy the sight of a little bit of sky through leaves, or the feeling of sunlight warming him up. He slipped the shield off and took the second loaded crossbow, one with a green fireworks rocket. At this proximity he'd hurt both of them seriously so he fired it past Techno's head for it to explode far behind him. He used it as a shock distraction to scramble back up to his feet. Techno had been caught off guard, genuinely not suspecting for Dream to pull a fucking fireworks crossbow out at this close of range. Damn that sly man. He was left rendered a bit frozen by shock, snapping out of it after a few seconds as he watched Dream get up off of the ground. Taking a deep breath to steady himself he just took a moment to stare Dream down, he had better play it safe if Dream had something like that stashed away. Going on the defensive, Techno slowly circled around his prey, not getting too close. While Techno circled he had to watch Dream load a plain arrow into his crossbow before taking his shield, shoving it on his back, and darting the opposite direction. He used trees as cover, jumping over a ravine and waiting to jump Techno at it. _It's a classic move of his.___

_____ _

Techno made a mental note about that arrow as he watched Dream run off. He reached into his pocket, pulling out an Enderpearl and smiling at it before putting it away. He ran in the direction of where Dream had gone, still on the defensive, prepared to be attacked he approached closer to the ravine. Eventually he made it there, looking around for where Dream could've gone. Dream hid behind dark oak trees, _—luckily they're thick—_ and he listened for steps. Once he heard Techno, he pushed his mask into a better place and peeked out only enough to see where he is, and seeing him, he circled around. He stepped over the thinner tip of the ravine to get on the same side as him to push him in since he doesn't seem to be jumping over. Techno was staying out in the open in order to lure Dream out and try to attack him. He had an Enderpearl ready to just help counter him. That fool, Dream, while he's playing checkers Techno is playing Monopoly. Dream got closer but stopped to think a bit more. He had time now that he was hidden. Then he decided there's no use in that. He? Tackle Techno? It'd be like bumping into a brick wall. He rose his crossbow and aimed at his shoulder, firing then hiding again. Techno heard the telltale noise of a crossbow firing and an arrow whistling through the air as he managed to avoid getting hit with only a minor scratch to his shoulder. He looked around, using from where the arrow came from, keeping ready to dodge at any moment in case another arrow came out of nowhere,

_____ _

_"Oh Dream~ where are youuuu?"_

_____ _

He could hear the steps loosely coming closer. Dream waited until Techno was close enough to swing the axe again, not reloading the crossbow as to not reveal his exact location. It swooped horizontally at the approaching pinkette and thank goodness Techno was already on guard, the sight of the axe out of his peripheral vision enough to force himself to duck down to dodge it. He turned his head, eyes locking onto Dream as he slashed at Dream with his sword once again. He jumped back, and started running again. No good, no good, Techno knows his tricks by now, he's not George, not Sapnap... He can't get him like that. The only way would be facing him and hoping he can get a good hit in. He took a fishing rod out to try and hook him before going in, shield and axe. Techno kept running after Dream, cape following in the air behind him. Thee sight of the fishing hook heading towards him causing him to dodge the side, avoiding it cleanly despite long hair and a cape. He's well practiced. A pearl landed at Dream's feet and not a second later Techno was standing tall before him, a two handed horizontal slash coming Dream's way.  
"Helloo~"

_____ _

Thank whoever invented shields. Dream froze in place, taking the hit with his shield, once again shooting pain through his arm. Techno hits fucking hard. Dream's eyes were wide behind the mask, completely forgetting pearls exist. Techno does that a lot, pearling in, he should have seen it coming. He'd gotten silent in his concentration as they fought, blades swinging, both getting shallow slices at each other. Dream was much more on the defensive, but didn't let Techno breathe when he'd back up, feigning confidence as he tends to do even when he's near Death's Door. Techno kept on the offensive, constantly going in for strong attacks in an attempt to break down Dream's defenses aka that annoying ass shield! After a little while of their back and forth he realized this was getting him no closer to his goal of getting that mask off of Dream, but a plan did pop into his head, a risky one but a plan nonetheless. He thanked the voices in his head. He jumped back to avoid a slash from Dream's axe, backing off a bit more before just charging at Dream full speed, shoulder bashing him in an attempt to take this fight to the ground. Dream saw Techno charging at him yet didn't move, he dropped his axe and stood firm in a spout of confidence and stupidity, holding his shield with both tired arms. Needless to say, they both ended up in the dirt. Dream shoved at him, using the shield as a surface to try and get Techno to tumble to the side. Techno slapped the shield away quickly pushing dream down onto his back, straddling his chest and using his greater weight to hopefully keep him down. The moment he did, Dream's body language changed instantly but as Techno's fists flew at him, it reverted back. Techno had cracked his knuckles before roughing Dream up a little. Dream kept his guard up, keeping Techno from hitting his head, his arms hurt but he kept them up, thinking of how to get out of this situation. With shaky arms he resorted to the same tactic again, the loaded crossbow right at Techno's head. But yet again, he didn't fire immediately. He didn't actually want to kill the man, but damn was it tempting. Techno stopped the flurry of blows, looking down at the crossbow aimed right at his head. He looked down at Dream, a scowl on his face as he just sat there. He didn't want to do anything too crazy lest he got shot in the head.  
"Really Dream? Pulling a crossbow at close range again? Do you not remember what happened last time you did this just like a few minutes ago?"

_____ _

_"Get off of me or I shoot,"_ he ignored Techno's words, voice shaking just slightly. His mask was misplaced from the fight, revealing his scowl and clenched jaw, along with hindering his vision. The strap that kept his mask in place was now showing, sitting above his ear, his hood knocked down.  
"Alright, alright, no need to freak out or nothing."  
Techno slowly started to stand up, not wanting to do any sudden movements that might make Dream shoot. The sight of the strap gave him yet another idea, one of his own this time. As he slowly got off of his knees, he quickly reached for the strap of Dream's mask, grabbing onto it and pulling on it, trying to snap it as he dodged off to the side to avoid any potential arrow shots. Dream, in instinct grabbed the mask and held it in place as it got unattached, firing a stray arrow and even going as far as throwing the crossbow at Techno. He wasn't gonna lose like this. He refused. He got up and picked up his axe and tried running again. As long as Technoblade can't reach him, he'll be fine, just run. His dirty—now also literally dirty from laying on the ground—blonde hair was flat and messy because of his hoodie. Techno dodged the arrow but took the crossbow to the face which didn't really bother him too much. He rubbed his face a bit as he stood up, picking up the crossbow which he had the feeling was gonna be useful. He went and found the arrow, using it to load to the crossbow before putting it away. He took out his sword as he ran off in the direction Dream went, he was fully intent on seeing Dream's face at this point and there was no way he was going to give up. Dream tightened his mask again to free up a hand and loaded a firework to shoot in a random direction as a distraction before loading another arrow and climbing a tree. He can just wait until Techno inevitably gets lost again. He swears, that man is like a broken compass. He doesn't need to fight... Techno looked up at the firework being launched off into the sky and exploding. Great! Dream still has fireworks left that's gonna be a bitch to deal with! He took out the crossbow, holding it in one hand the sword in the other as he continued his search of course keeping his eyes peeled for anything. The sounds of his footsteps were getting louder as he got closer to him.

_____ _

Dream hid among leaves and waited, not moving, breathing as quietly as possible, not doing anything to attract attention. He could jump down and surprise attack him, however why would he risk losing if he can just get away? Damn, he really wanted to do that anyways. Dream grinned and bit back the cocky attitude, remembering what was at stake. Techno continued his search, his eye still peeled as he kept a tight grip on his sword and crossbow. Dream is lucky his green clothes helped him blend in with the leaves and shit, if he wore any other color Techno would've spotted him rather quickly. He sighed a bit as he decided to try and get Dream to attack him so he could stop looking.  
"Oh Dream~ Where are youuu? I just want to see your face Dream, it isn't that bad."  
He wasn't gonna fall for a simple taunt. He subconsciously readjusted his mask while biting his lip to stop his blasphemous mouth from running. He could crouch on a branch all day if he had to. "C'mon Dream, do you really plan on hiding this whole time? I want to let you know I wont stop looking for you until I see your face! Just show me your face and we can get this all over with and move on with out lives." He called out, still trying to taunt him or at least get some sort of reply from him so he could fire at him. Techno's voice was infuriating, so, so tempting. Dream found himself on the edge, his feet ready to jump while his hand gripped the log tightly. That's insanity, martyrdom. Why the fuck does he want to go down there and risk it? That's so stupid. Dream waited a bit longer before sighing through his nose and hooking Techno from behind to yank him up, slice at him with his axe and watch him fall. Techno whipped around, moving just in time to not get too deep of a cut from the axe slice. He chuckled a bit as he fell, taking the crossbow and firing a shot at Dream as he hit the ground with a low thud. It hit Dream right around his collarbone and like the genius he is, he broke it off. That's gonna be a bitch to remove. He jumped down to literally drop-kick him. Why? Style points. —And it could give him a chance to run yet again. Techno's eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he felt the wind getting knocked out of him. He didn't give Dream much time to run as he took the crossbow, throwing it at Dream's head.  
"Oh COME ON!" Dream did NOT like Techno using his trick. He got up to his knee before charging at Techno with the axe, beyond pissed off, forgetting his plan was to run again.  
"Oh no the homeless man is angry," Techno laughed breathlessly as he got up to his feet. He took a quick breath before he ran at Dream, using his sword to block his axe as he reached to grab Dream's mask and yank it right off.

_____ _

"Saying it more doesn't make it true _you thick-skulled_ —FUCK!"  
Dream felt the yank and was rendered blind because the mask was out of place, but the strap didn't snap, it was well made leather, but it did hurt and bring Dream closer to Technoblade, more than comfortably close actually. He grabbed his wrist and tried to wrestle his head away without letting the mask slip up and over his head. The panic in him was evident. Techno kept a strong grip on the mask, not really caring about how close they were together as he kept trying to get the mask off.  
"Just let me take off the fucking mask Dream."  
He used his freehand to grab one of Dream's wrists, trying to take it away from his own wrist so he'd have a better chance of getting it off. In his mind he just wondered why someone would go through so much to keep a stupid mask on their face! 

_____ _

_With great difficulty, the smile finally slipped away. ___

_______ _ _ _

Behind it was hidden away a pale face of fear and bright green eyes with some brown around the small black dots, all of which quickly contorted into a fierce glare of fury. He stayed still, allowing Techno to examine his face while he still can. 'I'm gonna fucking blind you,' he thought to himself. Techno dropped Dream's mask down to the ground, not really caring about it as he was more focused on taking in the details on his face. This is a one in a lifetime moment and he was gonna make sure he memorized this man's face down to the very last detail. After a while of silence and looking, Techno finally spoke up.  
"Hmm, you look cuter than I expected Dream." The moment the words slipped out of his mouth a determined fist flew his way. Right in the jaw. Dream was indeed furious, not cute, and dropping his mask to the floor along with patronizing him did not fucking help.  
"You wanted to rile me up? See my face? Done and done, what fucking now? You do know I'm gonna have to make sure you don't see another thing in your life, yeah?"  
Dream didn't stop there, he threw as many punches as he could get, much more precise now that he could clearly see, and could breathe easier so he didn't need as many brakes or pauses to catch his breath. You wanted barbaric? There you go. 

_______ _ _ _

Techno brought his arms up to guard any hits to his face as he took a moment to think 'what now?' he had never really thought he would get this far nor did he plan this far ahead so he gave a small shrug. Using the fact that Dream is currently purely on the offensive, Techno stepped forward despite the hits, going for a right hook to the liver. He knew how much those type of hits could hurt and just disable an opponent so he might as well go for one. Dream took it with a grunt and it didn't stop him from striking right back through the pain, aiming to try and knock him out. He wasn't playing around in the slightest, but there was something behind the anger. With Techno's knowledge of human nature he could tell there was a sick enjoyment somewhere in there. Did this lift a weight off of Dream's shoulders? Techno could feel Dream's stomach stiffen against his fist as he had braced for the hit before it landed so it didn't take his air. He took a pearl of his own to get behind Techno to pull him in with a rod then kick him in the back, then again to the hollows of his knees in order to make him kneel. When legitimately angry, Dream was ruthless. Techno just kept trying his best to tank these hits with as little damage as possible, he didn't want to knocked out. He never thought Dream could go to these lengths when enraged, but here they were, and he wasn't gonna let fear get him just because he started getting beat up. They two were just almost matched, always almost. Techno always outmatched him just ever so slightly. He grunted as his knees hit the ground, he placed his hands on the ground to keep steady as he of course attempted to sweep Dream's legs and knock him onto the ground.

_______ _ _ _

A thud was heard as Dream fell and he honestly had no energy to get up, so he pretended he was trying to while looking at where Techno was. Techno on the other hand reached around and grabbed Dream's mask off the ground, dusting it off before setting it down on Dream's chest. He just took this time to breathe and take a break and get his strength back.  
"Know what Dream? Seeing your face has been fun but I'm done fighting for a while. You can have your mask back. Though you did just take a fat L and I will be holding it over you 'til the day you die." Dream grabbed Techno's cape clip and yanked him closer, practically seething. In that moment the heavy air settled, and Dream had to let go and look away, most definitely not used to being face to face with anybody, and it made him... feel. Techno was a bit caught off guard by the sudden yank yet seemed interested in why Dream looked away so, of course, he leaned back in.  
"Hey, Dream, you can't just yank me close and not look me in the eyes. What are you, some sorta anime tsundere girl?" The man in question groaned and let himself fall flat on his back, closing his eyes, however the feeling of being exposed didn't fade. It intensified, even, since he knew Techno was looking at him. He felt a breeze on his sweaty face both because they were fighting and because it gets stuffy under the mask, the mask he put a hand over and held to his chest.  
"Dream?"  
He shoved the mask aside like a Frisbee and went back to his feet, running on pure spite. Using that power he tackled the brick wall that is Techno and thanks to exhaustion actually managed to knock him down.  
"I'll turn you to bacon," Dream yelled while trying to pin his arms down to secure a late victory for himself. He just kinda ignored the bacon comment as he fought back against Dream, eventually just mentally saying fuck it and headbutting him. Dream just glared intensely with determination of a competitive and ambitious man who will absolutely do anything to further his goals... Then he took the hit. Techno pulled his head back, glaring right back at Dream who was sadly not as effected by the headbutt as he had hoped. He mumbled some curse words under his breath as he went to just trying to wrestle Dream for dominance in this situation, wanting this battle to end already. He is not going to lose like this, no way.

_______ _ _ _

Dream didn't have as much strength in his body as he'd hoped he recovered, and he went down almost easy. He continued to struggle on the floor even as he was pinned down firmly. Techno found himself between Dream's legs, though he didn't much care about the rather lewd position he was currently in as his main focus was the fact that he had to deal with the man he currently has pinned down under him. He knew if he let go it would just be the start again. He needed to end this.  
"Dream, just give up. You're not gonna win this, man. You're like 100 years too early to face me"  
"I'll put you in the grave 100 years early," Dream breathed out. He wasn't done looking for a means of escape —he forced his brain to focus on that only— but he did stop wasting his energy on struggling. As he did that though... being this close to somebody without wearing his mask was far too distracting to not fixate on, and ~fuck~ were they really close.  
"What part of me shouting 'Technoblade never dies' do you not understand? You can't kill me and you won't win against me."  
Techno was honestly getting a bit fed up with this. He leaned in closer, sighing as he stared Dream right in the eyes, loose hair falling over his face almost gracefully.  
"Just give up Dream, you can't win," he whispered.

_______ _ _ _

A shudder ran through Dream's body at that. He couldn't contain it. His body reacted to the words, the proximity, the position, all by itself, and he went completely still save for heavy breathing. He turned his head away with a scoff of spite. Getting closer certainly did not bring results Dream wanted, yet he bit back another retort. He definitely was not going to get turned on by Techno of all people simply leaning closer... while having him pinned down... and...Yeah, no, he didn't.  
"Hey, no, look at me," he commanded, switching to holding down Dream's arms with one hand. He used his now free hand to grab Dream's face and turn it so he was facing Techno again. The eye contact was flaming hot. He wasn't just gonna let Dream look away while he's trying to get an important message across. He once again leaned in a bit closer, so close Dream could feel his breath.  
"You will never win against me Dream, repeat it back to me."  
"Oh shut up," he sounded offended even, ashamed, but also very weak. This was not how he planned this would go. Dream didn't know how he could always best anybody in anything, manipulation, fighting, war even, but never Techno. It was infuriating. Dream's jaw tensed underneath Techno's fingers, he kept his body still completely save for his torso rising and falling with heavy breaths. He refused to allow it.

_______ _ _ _

Techno just rolled his eyes, getting the idea that while he's here just pinning Dream down on the floor he might as well go back to bullying him for fun.  
"You're inferior, you understand?"  
Dream groaned as the topic continued and finally looked him in the eyes, but there was something besides annoyance there.  
"Stop it. You're not gonna like what that leads to, besides, do you have anything else to say? Tommy's broken records sound better than you."  
He was clearly uncomfortable or something of the sorts. Techno wondered what that other thing aside from annoyance was but he put it off to the side to keep bullying Dream.  
"Oh yeah and Tommy is stronger than you and he's literally just a raccoon. Not even a cute raccoon, he's one of those crazy feral ones. A crazy feral raccooninnit is stronger than you Dream."  
"Lies," he immediately defends his ego, "You've seen me beat him," he bit right back.  
"Techno, last warning, either do something or get off of me. I don't have time for this."

_______ _ _ _

Was that... an invitation?  
A confused look appeared onto his face. After a solid twenty seconds of silence Techno reached down, casually touching Dream's crotch.  
"Dream.... are you into this?"  
He immediately became breathless, not expecting Techno to take him up on that. It took all of Dream's focus to not move an inch at the hand. He looked straight at him with intensity so much one would wonder if he had the ability to look plainly.  
"No shit, take a better look at what you're doing."  
In that moment their fighting and the teasing words gained a double meaning, the way Techno dominated him... 

_______ _ _ _

Techno actually listened to Dream for once and took a good moment to look at what he's doing and just the position they're in. A literal blush quite quickly spread over his face at the realization. "H-hey in my defensive I was more engrossed in our fight. This entire position was entirely unintentional in the context you're thinking." Fuck, if this couldn't any worse it just did, the voices getting surprisingly horny. Dream could not ignore Techno's hand still on his half hard cock and the position and Techno's voice and words, his eyes fluttered shut as he laid there and took it all in. It might have, no, it was definitely unintentional, but here they were. His cock twitched at the thought of where this could go. While Dream was gonna comment something, but he felt that that was enough of a message. He let Techno decide what came next. Techno took a moment to think about where this should go. A minute of silence passes before techno made his move, pulling down Dream's pants. He looked down at Dream's hard cock, grabbing his it and slowly stroking it up and down.  
"Since we're already knee deep in this shit, might as well go all the way right?" He chuckled, ignoring the strain of his now hard cock against his pants. Dream's eyes snapped open when he felt his pants being disturbed and panicked in the second.  
"You're ki—fuck you're not kidding. Okay." Dream's hips stiffened to stop himself from bucking up, he was more turned on than he thought he was, and just Techno's hand was pretty damn good to his neglected erection.  
"Yeah, sure. But let's make this quick."

_______ _ _ _

"Alright Dream, whatever you say," Techno kept stroking Dream's cock a bit faster while he worked on getting his pants off, his own cock twitched as it was exposed to the open air. He could swear he heard one of the voices yell 'cum for the cum Gods' and he's not sure how he felt about that.  
"Just letting you know Dream, I have no intention of bottoming. Technoblade never bottoms."  
Dream groaned, half because of pleasure, half because that's so corny.  
"I don't give a shit, but for the record I'm not a bottom."  
Then he saw Techno's size and second guessed his statement. Dream ran a hand across his own face before looking at Techno for a moment and succumbed to impulse instead of logic. He pulled him in for a kiss by his hair, messing it up further and contorting his face as he tried to figure out how to kiss properly with Techno's tusks being in the way. Techno had to suppress a giggle as Dream tried to figure it out. He brought a hand up, running his fingers through Dream's hair as he sloppily kissed back. It is hard to kiss with tusks but this was way better than nothing. He scooted in closer, pressing his and Dream's cocks together, wrapping his hand around the both of them. He started to slowly rock his hips back and forth, rubbing his dick against Dream's for some stimulation for both of them. A deep, long, satisfying moan came from Dream. Not only does it feel great but it's also really fucking hot. Dream moved his hips from the odd position to add to it while he kissed him around the tusks. It's not that he hasn't done this before, but without the mask and with the addition of tusks, it was foreign. He felt Techno's cape slip in a way that made it feel like a heavy blanket. If the floor wasn't cold and rough he might've been fooled to think they're in bed for a second, but the bruises and shallow cuts, along with the broken arrow in him also brought him back. He's not walking home, that's for sure. A mix of a groan and moan escaped Techno as he kept rocking his hips, loving the feeling of their cocks rubbing up against each other with the little bit of applied pressure from his hand. It'd been too long since he last like actually had sex of any kind with someone. While he wasn't planning on this he sure as hell is having fun with it. Techno sped up and squeezed a tad bit tighter as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Techno's neck and brought him closer just as he did so, and his hips stuttered as he groaned into Techno's mouth again and broke the kiss off.

_______ _ _ _

"Your fucking tusks are in the way, holy shit."  
He laid his head back on the floor and enjoyed the pleasure while moving his hips just a bit faster, then more.  
"I know, but hey they're good for biting if people are into that."  
Techno shrugged as he moved his hips faster as well, trying to match Dream's speed without cumming first.  
"Urgh, just shut up," he said dishonestly, turning his head and pulling him in as another invite.  
"Bet you can't even break skin, they look blunt."  
Techno rolled his eyes at Dream's statement, leaning in and biting down on his neck. His teeth only left a mark at first but when he bit down harder they punctured the skin, his tusks of course making the deepest holes out of all of them. Dream sighed initially only to be caught off guard when he bites harder, letting out a partly scared little moan. Techno pulled back, licking the blood off his tusks.  
"How's that for blunt?"  
The pain mixes with the pleasure surprisingly well and Dream doesn't think he'll ever be able to fight this man normally again after this. Dream saw blood on Techno's teeth as he spoke and reached up to his neck with two fighters to looked at his blood, stunned in the moment, whispering, "That's kind of hot."  
Techno never expected he'd hear a scared moan from someone but today has just been full of surprises so he didn't comment on it. He stopped moving his hips as he looked down at Dream. He let go of their cocks, grabbing Dream and flipping him over and onto his stomach. Dream looked so disappointed when Techno stopped, then confused."Wha—" he wondered how Techno flipped him over so easily, "What?!" He licked two of his fingers to get the somewhat lubed up. Once his fingers had enough spit on them he took them and slowly started pressing them into Dream's ass.  
"Little bit of prep work before the main course." He then felt the fingers and flinched in surprise but it seemed more like he bucked his hips again.  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
Dream relaxed to accommodate the fingers, cringing at the feeling. He'd definitely not done this before, he was serious about not being a bottom, but once Techno's fingers curled and hit a particular spot he nearly completely changed his mind in a second.  
"You're taking your sweet ass time, didn't I also tell you to hurry the fuck up?"

_______ _ _ _

"Bro stop trying to fucking speedrun sex, also you are in no position to make demands." Techno chuckled to himself as he moved his fingers around a bit more inside of Dream, wanting this to at least be a bit easier than if he didn't prep beforehand. After a few minutes he pulled his fingers out of Dream. He adjusted his position to get a better fucking angle.  
"Hope you're ready Dream," Techno somewhat warned as he grabbed Dream's hips, pulling him in close as he thrusted his cock into his ass, holding back a groan of pleasure. Dream huffed and took it. It was weird seeing his own mask in front of him so he turned his head. They weren't even naked but he's thankful for that because of both the amount of bruises and how many layers Techno wears. Though that can be justified because he lives on a snowy mountain. Dream held his breath and but his lip as Techno pushed into him and once he was fully in he let out a shaky, needy breath, surprising himself. He clenched around Techno for a few seconds before relaxing again and trying to look back at him. Techno took a few moments to get used to being inside of Dream, taking a deep breath as he started to to thrust in and out of Dream's ass. He soon enough found a pretty good pace, keeping a steady rhythm while making sure to just hit nice and deep with each thrust.  
It was insane how quick Dream decided that, yeah, he likes that. He's very into that. Especially when Techno held him down by the nape of his neck. Fucking hot. Each thrust brought him more pleasure and he made small noises as he bottomed for Techno.  
"That's good... don't stop..."  
He ran his fingers through his relatively short blonde hair, actually making it neater in the process.

_______ _ _ _

"Slut."  
His thrusts slowly gaining more speed as he kept them all at a steady pace. He let a few low moans escape from him as he fucked Dream, raw. Dream's cock twitched when Techno moaned, he had no right to sound so sexy. None. Dream lifted his hips into Techno, hoping he'll get it and let him get up onto his knees. Techno got the message, slowing down a bit as to let Dream get up onto his knees a bit easier. He may be rawing him but he is considerate to what his current sex partner wants. He got his ass into the air and got on his elbows, now able to move his hips with Techno's, making him go a bit deeper.  
"Techn— Techno... How close are you?"  
"I dont know exactly but I'd say I'm getting pretty damn close."  
He punctuated his words with hard thrusts as he felt himself approaching the metaphorical edge. His thrusts much less of a solid rhythm and more of an animalistic fucking than anything else. Dream reached back and pulled Techno close once again by the gold chain that holds his cape in place. His body was radiating heat. Dream could hold himself back and waited until Techno was on the very edge. Techno, in an act of pure impulse bit down on dream's neck, his teeth piercing through the skin. He just couldn't hold it anymore, his body tensed up as he released his load inside of Dream, coating his insides in cum. Dream hadn't expected it and at the feeling of teeth in his neck and a dick in his ass, he came harder than he remembers he has in a while. Dream was shaking underneath Techno, thoroughly dominated and fucked. Techno took a few deep breaths to calm himself down as he took his took his teeth out of Dream's neck, once again licking them clean. He pulled out of his ass, just sitting down on his cape to avoid sitting on the cold floor.  
"How are ya holding up Dream?"  
"I'm fine."  
Right after, a tear and a drop of blood landed below Dream's face. He sat up on his knees, feeling pleased, but also disgusting due to the sweat and tears, so he took the mask off the ground and put it on properly. Techno got his fair share of views by now. He didn't need to see his tears. Small amounts of cum started slipping out of Dream's ass, only making him more ashamed. Techno just shrugged, he was a bit too busy being in that neat little after sex haze to really notice the tears or Dream putting back on his mask. He snapped out, grabbing his pants and putting those back on to regain some of that warmth on his lower half. He looked over at Dream, finally noticing the mask being back on.  
"So uhh Dream, are you good to get back home or do you wanna crash here for the night?"  
Dream took a good moment to compose himself, also putting his clothing back on, before finally speaking in a controlled tone and turning to face him.  
"I'm using your shower and bed. But don't expect sappy cuddles," —I'm not George— "and don't expect me to stay for breakfast. This doesn't mean anything changes between us."  
He got up off his knees.  
"Oh I never expected cuddles, I already got plenty of what I wanted. I mean I'm pretty sure I got to see your face for longer than anyone ever has."  
Techno started walking over to the ladder that lead upstairs and into his room, turning back to dream.  
"I'll be chilling in bed Dream, cuddle if you want," he chuckled a bit before going all the way up to his room, taking off his cape before going over to his bed and laying down on it. 

_______ _ _ _


End file.
